


Lisa's Gravid Beginnings

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Birthing, Butts, Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Teen Pregnancy, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Lisa wakes up after a night at the bar to a unwelcome surprise, somehow overnight she had grown incredibly pregnant. She struggles to understand just how she became so big and what is happening to her.(Contains; rapid pregnancy, teen pregnancy, breast inflation, laction and weight gain.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a prequel to the adventures of Lisa and Rachel, which involved her having a interesting power. That same effect is in this but it is used on a 16 year old girl. So if that bothers you met want to hit that back button. 
> 
> (Rapid Pregnancy, breast inflation, and Laction, be warned.)

A pile of blankets sat over the form of a figure on a large queen sized bed, it had many lush and plush pillows at the head of it. A crown of pink hair poked out from the top of the covers and a sigh could be heard coming from it. 

The form under the blanket moved and the front of it was pushed down relieving a sleeping young women. She appeared to be deeply asleep and a heavy form lay under the blanket. The pink haired women’s eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple times the room coming into focus. 

A yawn escaped her mouth and blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. Lisa felt a little off, she didn’t know why but her body almost seemed heavier than usual. 

Turning her head down on one of the lush pillows, she looked down and saw something that wasn’t there before. Below her boobs under the covers was a great dome shape, where her flat stomach usually sat. Her eyes widened in surprise and she placed her elbows under herself. 

Trying to sit up, Lisa had a little bit of difficulty the mass on her center. The weight was unfamiliar to her and she had to stop after only getting up a little bit. 

The pinklette panted a little tired despite having just woke up and glanced at what should have been her flat stomach. The blanket was still covering it, so she couldn’t be sure but Lisa had to check, she had to see for herself. 

Leaning back on the fluffy pillows behind her, Lisa gripped the top of the blanket and pulled it off of herself. So that it rested just below her stomach, it appeared that what she saw under the blanket hadn’t been a lie.

“I’m pregnant! How the fuck did I get 9 months pregnant?!” , Lisa shouted in distress at the tight taut gut on her frame. 

Sitting heavily on her frame, sat a full term 9 month pregnant belly. It was extremely round and distended on the sides and was big enough that there was more than one baby. 

Sitting inside of her swollen middle and her tang top had rolled up her belly resting just under Lisa's boobs. They cradled her now double D breast, which were engorged with milk. The shirt was soaked with breast milk in the middle making it see through. 

Her nipples were poking out and in plain view leaking still Lisa's sleep shorts were in no better shape. They were completely under her swollen belly and stretched widely around her hips and ass. 

They were digging into her a bit and Lisa gasped in shock she hardly breathed her eyes were glued to the expanded swollen mound. That was her full term orb and the pinklette pressed a hand to the hard gravid surface. Three different kicks, poked out of both of her swollen sides at once. 

Lisa's eyes widened even more and that was three, she felt three kicks at once, triplets she was carrying triplets. Somehow over the course of one night, Lisa had gone from being normal to being 9 months pregnant with triplets. 

One hand rested on her round mound and the other pushed her pink hair off of her forehead. She tried to think to remember how she had gotten into this mess. 

She had been at a bar last night and she had met a guy. But they hadn’t done anything, only talked a little bit maybe shared a drink. Some of the night is kind of fuzzy now but the only thing that Lisa remembers for sure. 

Is that she came home by herself and went to bed completely normal. What Lisa doesn’t know is that the guy that, she had shared a drink with the night. Before is he had tried to spike her drink with a date rape drug. 

But he had given her the wrong pill and what he had put into it was actually. A couple of hyper fertility pill, that was enough to impregnate her and he had slipped one into her drink. Lisa's body had been more than happy to digest and grow the babies in her womb from the pill. 

The pinklette knew none of this of course and continued to rub her baby filled belly. She still couldn’t believe just how big, she had gotten and how her tits sat atop of her taut tight swell. Lisa moved her hands to the t shirt cradling her double d tits and tried to pull it up.

The fabric refused to budge it was stuck between her swollen tits and the babies in her belly. A frown fell on her face, when Lisa realized that it wouldn’t be coming off anytime soon. 

“what do I do now? There’s no way I can go to the hospital like this they wouldn’t believe me.”, she asked herself looking down at her gravid body. 

A rumbling noise could be heard very faintly inside of her as she pondered what to do next. The room was very warm and the bed below Lisa felt very comfortable on the soft mattress. The plush pillows behind her back felt so nice and even though she had just woken up. 

Lisa felt her eyelids starting to fall and she yawned as the rumbling inside of her started to get a little louder. The pink haired women’s belly shook a little bit and she sank farther into the mattress. Her eyes fell closed and sleep took her once more, a loud snore fell out of her mouth.

Shaking her entire form and echoing through her small room. The rumbling from before turned into a loud growling noise. A ripple ran across the surface of her pregnant belly and a loud sloshing noise could be heard.

Coming from inside of it, a mouth fell open and the loudest snore yet came out of it going on for a few seconds. 

The ripple across the swell increased in size and the growling noise grew louder. Then suddenly it grew quiet for a minute, the faint sound of flowing liquid grew louder. Sounding like a rushing river, the pregnant swell creaked and started to grow the skin jutted out an inch. 

Then shuddered and jutted out once more as inch upon inch grew, like a balloon full of air it continued to rise up. Lisa's already gravid form, grew increasingly more pregnant swelling with another babe. Her sides popped out to make room for the quadruplets now resting in her womb. 

The snores however didn’t stop and only continued to increase in volume.

The swelling belly gave a great shudder, and then gave a loud creak as her belly gave a great burst. The orb filled slowly creeping up as it gained speed, with even more babies growing very quickly into quintuplets. 

The bra she was wearing broke apart snapping in the back and becoming nothing more than cups for her nipples.

Her shirt couldn't take the strain and started to rip apart at the sides as well. Not being able to handle the pressure of her heaving breast dark stains. Leaked through the front of the cups of her bra and what remained of her shirt. 

As breast milk rushed though her to feed her offspring quickly swelling as her shirt finally broke apart. Her heavy breast came to rest on her giant orb of life.

Her belly took over her figure as the rest of her, tried to catch up. Her butt exploded outwards swelling rapidly, and lifting her up slightly as it raced with her thighs. 

Which also gained inches in response her, shorts ripped along the sides as they couldn't keep up with her rapidly growing motherhood. A clear liquid could be seen leaking down her sides as her breast swelled even bigger.

Her nipples lactating as they swelled to H cups, her thighs finished expanding to help her carry the weight of the unborn life inside. Finally a ripping noise was heard as Lisa's sleep shorts flaked off of her bubble butt. 

Her shirt followed, as her tits jiggled forth slapping onto her gravid fell. The only thing restraining them where the breast cups stuck to the engorged areola and nipples. Snores continued to wreck her frame and unknown to her echoed loudly out of her open side window. 

Pushing out Lisa's travel traveling down as her belly swelled out and rounded even more sitting at six months with quintuplets. Her snores could be heard in the house next door, where her neighbor Rose’s daughter lay on her bed. 

Violet had chin length chestnut hair and matching eyes, she wore a pink tank top and short jeans. She was laying on her bed and holding a book over her head reading. Her window sat open at half mast and a light breeze blew in from the wind that carried a sound on it. 

A faint snore could be heard at first, but Violet paid it no mind still absorbed in her book. It gradually started to get louder in volume and carried over more clearly into the 16 year olds room. 

The chestnut haired girl, could hear a clear snore coming from her window now. She glanced up over the cover of her book and raised a eyebrow in surprise. 

“Damn, I didn’t know that Miss Mayday could get that loud. Had no idea that she was a snorer to, but hey you learn something new everyday.”, she muttered to herself then shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading. 

Just then a snore thundered out of Lisa's gravid frame and she swelled out to eight months with quintuplets. Violet blinked once, then twice as her eyelids started to get heavier, she was starting to feel incredibly sleepy. 

She shook her head trying to clear it, from the sleepiness but a loud snore echoed from the window. Her body grew heavier and her book landed on her chest as her eyes fell shut. Violet fell into sleep quickly and a soft snore escaped her, another thunderous snore sounded in her room. 

From the open window and had a adverse effect on the teen the book on her chest started to rise slowly. As Violet released a snore of her own, her pink tang top pushed out a little at the bottom. 

Just above her, jean shorts her belly was starting to form a small bump it looked almost as if she had over eaten. Her breast had started to push just slightly into her bra rising up a bit, her slowly expanding tits. 

The book on her chest was pushed down a little bit and her breast had gained a cup size as they inflated to a B cup. Her bra was just starting to strain, not having been built to contain bigger boobs. She started to have a little bit of cleavage hanging out of her tank top. 

As if in response a small but sure quake, seemed to settle in her belly. A small pouch formed where her overeaten belly sat and seemed to gradually gaining speed. That was surely and steadily swelling, as it grew into a two months baby bump. 

A loud snore fell out of Violets open mouth and a quaking one answered from Lisa's room. The quivering belly, swelled more and it pressed out from two, into three, then four months.

“Ahhh … “ , Violet moaned softly as she filled more with a baby. Her breast pushed outwards expanding from the Bs that they were and into Cs.

The bra was straining very hard to her boobs now the areola started to hang just over the top and bottom of it.

Even through Violet’s pink tank top it could be seen just from how much it was pressing against. It helped that her erected nipples were starting to leak milk, in response to the gradual growth.

Of the baby in her womb staining the top and making it see through from the cups of her bra. She snored loudly mouth hanging open and her inflating dome quaked in response pushing the tank top up her increasingly gravid swell. 

Relieving sweaty skin out in the open up, up, up, it went and a clear bulge stuck outwards, desperately her tank up inching up higher, unable to contain her rapidly growing body.

The waistband of her jean shorts began to cut into her, painfully biting into her swollen skin, beneath her increasingly gravid swell, they gave up. With a ping, the button shot outwards flying across the room and without it to hold back her growth, Violet’s belly took over. 

The chestnuts body trembled and a great snore shot out of her frame. As they poured out of Violets mouth in a series, moans fell out and mixed in between the gasping breaths.

The swell was just too big for her pink tank top and jean shorts, it’s curve forced down the zipper of her jeans. Bursting out of it as her tank top ran farther up her expanded taut gut. It rose up just above her belly button and in the sweaty tanned skin. A loud sloshing noise could be heard and her stomach had begun to round, freely sticking out into the open.

It looked about five months, Violet's tank top hung just above her belly button which had started to poke outwards. It rested clear on top of the swell as her jeans were stuck in place the underside hanging out. Over the broken zipper, the chestnuts hips forcing themselves out, her ass swelling, her thighs thickening.

Her jeans creaked from the strain of the incoming weight, trying to keep up with her rapidly developing pregnancy. Her breast grew heavy with milk, inflating out the cradle of her bra tight around her growing mound. 

Violet’s belly shook more with a faint tremor and she moaned loudly in response to the building arousal in her core. A thundering whorish snore shook Violets, whole body and she moaned in between snores again. That echoed across the room and a snapping sound was heard.

Violet’s bra had snapped in the back and her tits expand from the C cups that they were. Baby belly had grown into a sixth month swell, she had entered the second. Trimester her bra barely covered her boobs now, covering the erect nipples with the cups.

While the rest of her areola hung out in the open, from the see through tank top liquid could be seen dripping down. Soaking the tank top and making it cling tightly to her skin.

The sides of her jean shorts as her thickening ass and thighs pushed them down a little more.

The top of her panties could be seen straining to hold her increasingly gravid ass. As the front of them, fell down a little being pushed by the under side of her swollen baby orb. Violet’s hips widened more, trying to prepare them for the oncoming birth and weight.

Snores continuously poured out of her mouth and trembles wrecked her form. 

Lisa's snores had the unintended effect of impregnation and it had been brought about by her own. Overnight rapid pregnancy, the fertility pills had triggered the ability in her. 

Rose’s sixteen year old daughter had been the first unintended victim and she was getting the full effect Violet was now eight months pregnant. Her distended middle, gravid 8 month belly hung out in the open, belly button sticking out proudly.

She was so full, so round, so wide and pregnant it was almost hard to believe this was the same teen. That had been reading a book in bed just over two hours ago. 

Violet had D cup breast that were almost hanging completely out of her pink tank top. The areola could be seen peaking out and it sat under them cradling. The tits as a second bra since hers had snapped in the back. 

The chestnuts swollen belly stood proud and round her jean shorts hung halfway off her ass. Snores still fell out of her open mouth and though they had quieted down. 

Violet still continued to grow and into a full term belly, the tremors running over it increased.

Her swell gave a great creaking noise and expanded more, pushing past full term and starting to swell into twins at a alarming rate. A climax ran through her and Violet orgasmed as her tits vibrated in place. 

Then flung outwards ripping her tank top apart the fabric flying off of her and onto the bed around her gravid form. Violet’s breast rested at a G cup and her belly, expanded one last time in response to her breast. 

A shudder ran through it and it swelled a little quickly, gaining inch upon, inch upon, overflowing into a triplets filled womb. One last loud snore fell out of her open mouth and Violet grew quiet, soft steady breaths falling out of her. 

She was sixteen and six months pregnant with triplets, and only the cups of her breast barely clung to the G sized tits. Her tank top was in shreds on the bed and the chestnuts jean shorts were hanging down on her thickened thighs. 

Soft snores continued to pour out of Lisa who was still deep in her own sleep. She had grown a little in response to her own snores and her gravid belly was now. 

At least full term with septuplets, though her boobs hadn’t changed from the H cups they sat at. Unlike Violet Lisa's clothes were gone and layed on the bed around her body all but her bra cups. That were barely clinging to her engorged nipples as she snored away in bliss. 

A scream was heard from her window, “AHHHH! OH MY GOD VIOLET! YOUR PREGNANT! HOW?! WHY?!” 

Rose was hysterical her normal sixteen year old daughter sat on her bed asleep and somehow in the last two hours.

She had grown extremely pregnant with multiples, the mother held her head in her hands. As she tried to figure out what had happened or what could have caused it.

Meanwhile a black car sat in front of Lisa's house and was watching her through the window. A smile graced his face and he took a cell phone out of his pocket. 

“Sir, it worked we found her.”, he said as he watched her sextuplets orb rising up and down in sleep. 

“Good, bring her in when no one is looking Jackson. We have more testing to do with Miss. Mayday.” , the voice answered and with a click the call disconnected. 

Jackson closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and then opened the car door before closing it. 

Then started walking towards the sextuplets pregnant women’s house. He had some more work to do after everything he had set up the night before.


	2. A Gravid Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson finds Lisa in a surprising state, the swollen woman has started to give birth to the multiple babies sitting in her womb. This wasn't what he was excepting but at least the company sent some help along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the birthing of multiple babies, some orgasms as well so if birth isn't your thing. Hit the back button.

The front door slammed shut behind him and Jackson casually walked into the house. He walked through what appeared to be a small living room area and went down a hall to the left. There were a couple of closed doors down this hall, but it wasn’t hard to figure out. 

Which room held the Lisa in it, all the black-haired man had to do was follow the snores. Coming from one of the very last doors, at the end of the hall and he stopped just outside it. 

His pressed his hand against the door and it pushed open easily all on his own. On the queen-sized bed near the open window sat Lisa’s gravid form. An eye brow rose up his forehead and he let out a breath the man was a little impressed. 

By just how big she was and by the two infants that lay between her open legs. They were covered in fluids and were crying softly, as their birthing mother laid moaning above them. Lisa’s sextuplets orb had shrunk down to quadruplets from the birth of the twins below her belly. Which sat much lower than it had before on her form. Her navel was almost between her thighs from her swollen womb losing a bit of its shape. 

In response to her being in the middle of giving birth. A groan echoed through the air as Jackson took a step closer to her and into the room. Lisa’s knees bent until they were pushing against her heavily swollen belly and she continued to bear down. Against the pressure pushing down harder and harder, the head of the third baby inside of her moved downward. The pressure of the infant’s head made her moan and her widened hips hurt as it burned. 

From the distending babe sliding down an inch by inch out of her birth canal. The kicks of the babies remaining in her womb could be seen kicking the sides of her swollen skin. Her belly contracted and she whined as the pinklette bearded down to push the head farther. It started to crown, and Jackson bent over her to watch it’s the soaked infants head. Pushed the flesh of her lips apart the contractions seemed to stop for just a second. 

The birthing mother was panting and sweat was lining her forehead. But despite all of that she somehow remained completely knocked out. 

The black-haired man just took a cloth out of his pocket whipping his face with it. The man sighed and turned his back to her, when Lisa’s belly contracted again. Causing her to moan and groaning as she felt the shoulders of the babe. Start to bulge out and a bolt of pain shot through her from the pressure of the mass. She threw her head back and bore down as hard as she could. Fluids pooled under her from out of her pussy and were leaking around the babies’ head. She had to stop long enough to gasp for air, as the contractions were coming every few seconds now. 

Not giving her much rest between the waves traveling across her gravid swell. Her hips pulled down slightly and tried to push more of her body into the motion. But her heavy body didn’t give her much room for movement and the shoulders popped all the way out. 

The rest of the babe’s body pushed out of her and crying echoed through the air. As the little boy came to rest between her swollen wet thighs. Lisa was panting and seemed to sigh in relief for a short moment. 

Before her belly quivered again and shook with another contraction as she started to bear down. On her fourth child, and the baby was slowly dropping into her pelvis, the strain returning to her frame. She mewled and whined as her legs shot apart more, the pinklette pushed down despite the pain in her gravid orb. A wet towel gently cupped underneath the third babe, still laying between Lisa’s thighs and picked it up. The infant was still crying but not nearly as loud as he was before. 

Jackson whipped him down with what he could of the towel surrounding the baby. 

While grumbling under his breath, “I was only going to pick her up not play nurse maid.” 

Still carrying the newborn in his arms, Jackson walked over to the bathroom and pulled another towel off the rack. He wrapped it around the baby making sure that it was snug and comfortable.   
The door to the front of the house opened and Jackson looked over his shoulder to see a young woman. Wearing a dark blue sweater with a long black skirt, that had a lab coat over it. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face in a bun and a small pair of glasses sat on her nose. 

“Trisha? Did the boss send you in to help? I don’t really need it.”, Jackson grunted as the brunette walked farther into the room. 

She glanced over at Lisa’s contracting form, as the head of the fourth baby bulged her hole out. Causing it to crown with another flash of fluids it came out completely. The birthing woman gasped for air and moaned as the babe came down more quickly than the three before it. 

The shoulders starting to follow, and Trisha held out her arms to Jackson. Then said, “They figured that the birthing, process met have started already and sent me over just in case.” 

The ravenette gently handed the babe over to the brunette, who took it in her arms and rested him in the crook of her elbow. 

The man crossed his arms and sighed in relief, “Thank god. I’m not trained to handle births; she has twins already on the bed.” 

He pointed to the twin infants that lay at the end of the queen-sized bed near Lisa’s swollen form. Where two babies were sleeping peacefully, they were already wrapped up in towels. Like there brother who was quietly whimpering in Trisha’s arms. 

Trisha sighed and shook her head but then turned towards the other babies. 

“I’ll take care of the children and help Miss. Mayday here deliver the rest of her babies.”, the brunette laid the one in her arms, to rest on the bed with its siblings. 

She then went to Lisa’s swollen thighs were, she was in the middle of a contraction and panting hard in-between pushes. Fluid soaked the mattress between her open legs, as the fourth baby slipped out, the rest of the way from her. The heavy woman sank more into the bed below her as she tried to catch her breath. Lisa was a little limp and she weakly peaked open one eye and glanced around. Her vision was a little burly and she felt exhausted from the multiple births that she had given so far. A hand sat on her massive stomach, that was still heavy from the remaining babies. 

That were kicking for space against the contracting walls of her womb. 

The hand slowly dragged over the surface and a voice from above said, “Take it easy, your still in the middle of giving birth. Your babies aren’t quite done with you yet. You still have three more waiting to see the world.” 

A contraction wrecked her frame, and Lisa’s eyes squeezed shut in pain that throbbed through her core. The fifth baby, dropping down into her pelvis and very quickly into her birth canal. She whined weakly and started bearing down, as the hand on her stomach pushed. 

On the surface, “That’s it, just push here let me give you something for the pain Miss. Mayday.” 

Lisa could barely hear her over the exertion of the fifth babies head tunneling down through her without restriction. From being so loose the way, she was stretched open by the babies that had come down before. 

The pinklette moaned when Trisha leaned over her and took a cloth out of her pocket. As the baby’s head popped out from between her lips, a cloth covered her open mouth. Lisa gasped eyes, flying open she inhaled whatever was on the cloth and she tried to push Trisha’s hand away. From her face but just then another contraction, hit her and she fell limp as her belly rumbled with the force of it. 

Lisa’s groan could be heard, through the cloth covering her face as the baby’s, shoulder shot out of her pussy. Black danced around the corners of her vision and her already blurry sight was growing darker very quick. 

“Sleep Miss. Mayday, everything will be fine when you wake up again.”, these last words and a newborns cry were what Lisa heard before she passed out. 

As the fifth baby shot the rest of the way out of her womb in a trail of juices. The pinklette’s head sank lower into the fluffy pillows on her bed and Trisha’s hand took the cloth. 

Away from her face, she smiled and went over to the newborn infant crying loudly. Between its mother thick thighs, a basket of fresh towels and cloths was placed. On the floor next to the bed and Trisha took what she needed from the basket to clean the fifth newborn. 

While Jackson who had been moving the other infants, when Trisha had been taking up all of Lisa’s attention. Each of the other babies sat in a cradle and covered in baby clothes as well as blankets to make sure they were comfortable. Trisha cleaned off the fifth baby and made sure that it was comfortable in the cradle placed next to its siblings. 

She turned to Jackson and said, “Thank you for your help, but we do have one more thing to take care of.” 

She pointed over his shoulder at the open window, where two clear figures could be seen. One was an older woman that appeared to be hysterical over the smaller unconscious form. Of what appeared to be a teen girl who was clearly very pregnant and was snoring away in bliss. 

Jackson’s eyebrow rose in question at Trisha who replied, “From what the camera and recordings placed in this house have, that girl wasn’t like the two hours ago. I could be wrong, but Miss. Mayday met have had an effect.” 

His eyebrows rose farther up his head in shock, and he hummed before saying, “Hmmm. You may be right, she’s still giving birth, so I’ll leave the rest to you. I’ll check out the knocked-up teen next door.” 

Trisha was already back at Lisa’s side who was groaning and in the middle of a rapid series of contractions. From the last two babies in her swell, sliding down towards her birth canal her massive orb.   
Had sagged downwards resting more on her knees as the brunette placed another towel next to her dripping pussy. 

Trisha waved a hand over her shoulder and said, “Go, go, go, now, I’ve got this from here, only two more to go either way.” 

Jackson coughed into his hand and pushed his glasses up. Then proceeded to walk out of the bedroom of the birthing woman and towards the front door of the house.


	3. Violet's New Fate And Rose's Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson goes to the house next to Lisa's to check on the now pregnant teen Violet. He runs into her mother Rose, who he has to get passed in order to get more research for his bosses. 
> 
> (Warning: rapid pregnancy, breast inflation, lactation, drugging.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drugging happens in this as well as some non con impregnation and inflation so heads up.

A loud knocking on the door distracted Rose’s from her hysterics and she tore her eyes from her sixteen-year old daughters. Gravid form and glanced out of the door from her room and down the hall where through the screen door. 

Rose saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties, he had slicked back black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt, a pair of blue slacks with a white lab coat over it. The older-woman, whipped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. 

As she walked out of Violets room and into the hall down it towards the screen door. She had light auburn hair, that was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore a light blue dress top. 

With a long dark blue skirt that went down past her knees and she asked, “Hello sir, can I help you?”

Jackson pushed his glasses up his noise and said, “Sorry to bother you mam. But I’m a cousin to Lisa I was visiting her and noticed from her window that you seemed very upset.” 

Rose started to shake her head in denial and the ravenette held up a hand to stop her while asking. “I know that this isn't my business but are you alright?” 

The auburn-haired woman signed and wiped a tear from her eye. “you said that your Lisa’s cousin. I’ll tell you more if you don’t mind sitting with me in the living room.” 

Jackson nodded in response and Rose opened the door for him letting the lab coated man inside the house. They walked into the living room and he sat on the couch. While the older woman went into the kitchen and asked, “would you mind some pop? I'm afraid that is all we have at the moment.” 

“That’s fine Miss.” 

Jackson made himself comfortable on the couch, and glanced around the room. It was a pretty standard living room, nothing really stood out to him about it. 

“These smaller cups are the only clean ones that we have at the moment.”, Rose walked back into the living room holding the two cups, that were filled with an amber liquid. 

She set one on the table in front of Jackson, then took a seat in the chair next to the couch that he was sitting on. She put her own cup on the table in front of her and placed her hands in her lap. Sighing deeply and seemed to be thinking, while Jackson placed one of his hands in his pocket. 

“I only took a peek from the window in Lisa's room, but it looks like your daughter met be excepting.”, This only caused Rose to visibly shrink more into herself. 

While she seemed to be gathering herself to respond, the black-haired man pulled a small pouch that was filled. 

With what looked like a thin white powder, “I … I’m not entirety sure what happened…to be honest she..I.” 

Rose stumbled over her words, her hands bunched up in her lap, and she was focused down on her hands. So, he didn’t notice, when Jackson opened the small pouch and poured the white powder into his own cup. 

Emptying the whole thing into it, he reached for Rose’s cup filled with pop and switched it with his own. Holding her cup in his hand and placing the one with the powder in front of her. He took a sip of the pop, then set it down and reached over taking one of the older woman’s hands. 

“Miss, take a deep breath and take a sip of that drink. I’m sure that it will help to calm your nerves.”, Jackson said as he handed the cup filled with the white powder to Rose. 

Who took a deep breath and took it from his hands. She smiled weakly in response, “Thank you, for comforting a stranger. I never got your name, what is it?” 

He swallowed and said, “It’s Jackson, so what happened to your daughter I’m guessing. She’s pregnant?” 

Rose placed the cup to her lips and took a deep sip of the drink before placing it back down on the table in front of her. 

Her hands gripped her skirt tightly again and she sighed, “I’m not really sure what happened, but two hours ago she was completely normal. But when I found her a half hour ago, she was completely different, she’s gotta be at least eight months pregnant. I know that she’s carrying more than one just from the sheer size of her alone.”

Jackson placed one of his hands over her own and patted it lightly. “Can you tell me anything else, it met not help but maybe a second set of eyes could do something?”

A small smile graced Rose’s lips and she squeezed the hand placed over her own in quiet thanks. 

“I don’t know why, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you, Jackson. After we are done with our drinks, I’ll let you take a peek at Violet. But I can’t let you in her room.” 

Jackson squeezed her hand back and nodded in thanks, “I won’t go into her room, I never planned to its weird for a man in his thirties to do so.” 

The auburn-haired woman giggled a little and Jackson took his hand back from hers. He picked up his cup and watched over the rim, as Rose did the same and took another sip from her own. 

She sighed faintly and leaned back more into her chair as the white powder started to take effect. She blinked a few times as sleepiness, started to creep up on her. She shallowed the liquid that, she had in her mouth and a yawn escaped her. 

Rose’s hand covered her mouth and she shook her head, as her eyes started to fall with the heaviness of sleep. She leaned even more into the chair and rested her head back on it. 

“Wh...W..Wh.. Why...I’am ..I ...so sleepy..”, she mumbled her head fell back completely and the rest of her body went limp. 

As sleep took hold of her, a soft snore escaping her mouth, Jackson smirked as he set down his cup onto the table. Wiping both of his hands on his pants, Jackson stood up and paced one on his hips. 

The other rested at the other side, he walked over to the chair where Rose now slept. Just as he was about to reach her, when he heard a rumbling noise erupt from the knocked-out woman’s stomach. 

He paused mid-step he watched as her belly quivered and the rumbling got deeper, she snored a little louder. Then a sloshing noise could be heard and almost as if liquid was flowing into something. 

It got louder and then before Jackson’s eyes, he watched as Rose’s belly seemed to shake in place. Then it rose before his eyes, her light blue dress top slid a little up the skin. 

Pushing it out and up her belly very quickly distended and Jackson’s eyebrow rose in surprise. Her breast had started to push just slightly into her bra rising up a bit, her slowly expanding tits.

Her breast had gained a cup size as they inflated to a B cup. Her bra was just starting to strain, not having been built to contain bigger boobs. Her dress shirt strained around the cups and seemed to jolt in response. 

To her belly which seemed to gradually gaining speed, it was surely and steadily swelling, as it grew into a two months baby bump.

Her once tiny bump began to inflate. It burst forward several inches, spreading her shirt up slightly, and it was only getting bigger by the second.

Relieving sweaty skin out in the open up, up, up, it went and a clear bulge stuck outward, desperately her dress shirt up inching up higher, unable to contain her rapidly growing body.   
She moaned weakly, her stomach had begun to round, freely sticking out into the open. Rushing fluid getting louder, drowning out the gurgling that still rumbled within her insides. 

Her belly thrust forward in a round of new growth, several inches at a time, so quickly that it hurt. Inches upon inches accumulated around her waist, her womb as it only continued to fill with life. 

Her skin stretching as the newfound belly desperately continued to push, her shirt up inching up higher and higher north, unable to contain her rapidly growing body.

Rose’s belly jolted and sagged downwards atop of her knees, reaching a few months into the second trimester. Her belly had exploded into eight months pregnant with twins and her dress shirt was stretched widely. 

Around the pregnant swell it rode more than three quarters up it and most of her belly was hanging out. For everyone to see it sat just below her expanded boobs. 

Her breasts continued to swell, growing heavier and heavier with a rush of milk. Her bra straps tightening against her skin, rounded mounds of flesh bulging out. Of the cups and straining against her now puny shirt.

At last, they grew simply too large. Her straps snapped apart, her bra losing the battle against her swollen tits, and with the restriction gone. They grew even more massive, bigger and heavier and rounder with milk. 

They began straining against the fabric, rising upwards and out of the neckline of her shirt as they practically surged through cup size after cup size. They swelled and pushed, struggling for space. Her shirt tightened around them, shrinking as she expanded. 

The shirt’s wrinkles smoothed away, her nipples practically stabbing through it. Her massive tits straining the fabric to its absolute limits until it, too, gave up. 

A loud rip sounded within the room, stitches of her shirt pulling apart as it tore down the sides. Her breasts were officially free, surging outward in victory. Her darkened nipples dribbled sloppily as the supply of milk, the sheer pressure within her mounds grew too intense.

Her breasts rested atop of her massive stomach, like it was their personal shelf, getting increasingly harder. To see over as they swelled, getting bigger, heavier, rising higher into her face.   
They covered half of her gravid belly and rested at a clear K size cup atop her now nine months twins' belly. 

Jackson’s eyes were as wide as they could go and his mouth was hanging out onto the floor. The scientist had said that the medical powder would knock anyone out. 

If he really needed to use it, but nothing had been said or hinted that could have resulted. In what was sitting before his eyes and he coughed picking his mouth off the floor. 

He pushed his eyes up the bridge of his nose and sighed. Rose had stopped growing luckily and the upper half of her body hung out in the open for all to see. 

The shreds of what was her light blue dress shirt, were laying on the ground around the chair. 

Her boobs rested on top of her gravid twin filled belly and it hung over her thighs almost halfway across. Navel sticking clear out, he pulled a phone out of his pants pocket and snapped a photo. She was snoring lightly, but was still out cold not even the beads of milk dripping down. 

From her tits was enough to wake her neither was the kicking of the twins resting in her womb. 

“I think the people back in the lab are going to be interested in these results.”, After he was done with that the ravenette, sent a text to Trisha letting her know. 

That they were clear to go and he was going to finally take a look at the pregnant teen. That had somehow been affected by Lisa, though they still weren't sure just how yet.

Once he was done with that, he pocked his phone again and reached forward with the other hand. Jackson patted her gravid swell and gently rubbed his thumb across the surface. It was a real pregnant belly alright, despite seeing it expand in front of him. 

A part of him had doubted that it was actually real but this proved it beyond a doubt. That what he had seen, had definitely been real and he retracked his hand. 

Putting both of his hands in his pockets, Jackson stepped back and turned around, he started walking towards Violets room. Which was down a long hallway that had several doors and if he remembered correctly. The door to her room was the third one down the hall. 

That had been the one, that he had seen Rose come out of earlier. When she had come to answer the door before letting the black-haired man inside. 

He walked past the first two doors humming under his breath. The door to the pregnant teens room, had been left open luckily, so he was able to just walk right into it. As soon as he entered the room, the first thing that he heard was a loud echoing snore.   
That almost seemed to shake the room around him. His eyes widened with surprise as he took in the sight before him. 

In the time that Rose had been away from her daughter and with him in the living room. The sixteen-year-old had grown from, the six months with triplets, G cup tits. To being eight months pregnant with quintuplets, her tits had grown larger in that time as well. 

They sat at a I cup now, nowhere near the size of her mothers. But she was getting there, the jean shorts that had been hanging down her thighs before. 

Were now hanging around her ankles and starting to fall off the side of her bed. Though that wasn’t the only part of her that was, Violet’s bed was only a twin size, her belly was so filled. Heavy and wide that it was hanging off the bed a good bit now.   
Jackson stepped farther into the room and another shattering snore fell out of her lips. Her belly rumbled in response and he could swear that the skin jumped. 

Up and started to grow slowly inflating like a balloon up from the eight months it was. Into nine and she paused once in between snores to moan hips pushing up. In response to some kind of simulation, that the chestnut was experiencing. 

She threw her head back, whining weakly as her hips puffed out and weight tacked onto her ass, thighs. Giving the teen a better way to cradle the expanding life inside her womb. 

Violet’s navel grew to the size of a thumb and her swollen sides popped out more distending as she became. Three months pregnant with sextuplets her, nipples hardened and breast milk started to leak from them. They sagged from the weight of the milk building inside to feed her future children. 

Inflating from the I's that they were and into J's, Jackson walked closer trying to get a better view with his phone. He had started recording after, he realized that the teen was growing again.   
A moaning snore came into from the window and Violet’s head pushed farther back into her fluffy pillow. Keening as her gravid belly quaked and rippled ballooning up and out into six months with sextuplets. 

Her thick thighs fell open widely and juices flew out of her teenage pussy. As an orgasm shook the chestnuts heavy body, she trembled pushing her belly, up into the hand. That was rubbing circles, it felt so good and through she couldn’t remember what was going on. 

But she hummed in bliss, as the hormones pumped through her fat and maternal body. Everything was hazy and a heavy weight rested on her torso that she couldn’t place. 

But Violet felt too tired to open her eyes and the hand on her belly felt so good. It rubbed all the right places, on her swollen, wide belly, and the way the weight felt resting in her womb. Was so right, she tried to turn onto her side. 

But her body wouldn’t move, a kick hit the side of her womb, causing Violet to jerk to the motion. She moaned in response and felt a hand rub over the skin that was kicked. 

Pleasure raced through her core and a wave of tiredness hit the chestnut-haired-girl. She weakly peeked open one of her eyes and tried to move her arm. It was very slow to respond and brushed against the side of her gravid swell.

That was hanging off the side of her mattress, it came to rest atop her tight taut gut, barely covering the middle. Once her arm was resting on her seven-month pregnant sextuplets belly.   
Violet’s eyes flew open in shock, they widened to the size of dinner plates.

The teen took in her body, she had grown extremely pregnant, with more than a simpleton pregnancy. She was at least in the third trimester with multiples, the teen’s body seemed to be little more. 

Than large breast and the huge maternity orb hanging off her frame. The chestnut-haired teen had turned as white as a sheet of paper and just then one of the babes. 

Resting in her womb kicked, her side at the same time as another on the other. Pushing out both at once, her lip trembled at the confirmation of the multiple babies. Inside of her and a combo of things hit her at once. A twin snore shook the room from both sides, Jackson’s hand rubbed just below her belly button. 

These events all hit her at once and a full body shudder ran through the teens heavy body. She threw her head back and screamed as a massive rumbling came from her mass.  
Both of her hands shooting to grab the distended swell as she keened lowly.


	4. Violet’s Ever-Growing Pregnancy, Lisa And Rose New Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes through a massive growth and becomes much bigger with babies. Then Jackson thought possible and she’s not the only one growing more full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive pregnancy expansion everyone grows bigger and heavier. Will add more notes in the morning since it’s the middle of the night now.

A loud groan echoed from within her and she sank back into her bed more, her center of gravity became even more displaced. Her skin tightening even further as her middle burst forward with several inches of expansion.   
Bigger and bigger she became, disproportionately large, her hands rested desperately on the sides of the curves beneath her swell. 

The weight increased; an ever-tightening, curving above and below her engorged navel. 

She was so much heavier, so full, gallons of amniotic fluid were sloshing around inside of her like an overfilled balloon. Her womb bursting forth with children, her belly was nothing more than an enormous ball of life. It continued to grow fatter, rounder, bigger, tighter her rubbed her hands upon its surface. 

No longer able to reach her front, where her navel bulged forward, swollen and enormous, it was almost like another pregnancy that was forming under her skin. Her belly was noisy, gurgling, sloshing, groaning, her skin audibly creaking like a worn leather couch. 

As it desperately stretched and tightened over and over again as her womb expanded to incredible proportions.   
She had long passed sextuplets, her enormously swollen gut easily surging past what she sat at before. Tears were gathering in the corners, of her eyes Violet couldn’t be she was still growing. 

She was simply too big, too round, too full, her stomach had her legs pinned outwards. 

She wouldn’t be able to close them even if she wanted to, and she moan as it continued from there it was like a conquest. Her gravid, swell protruded straight out in front of her, resting lazily against the mattress. 

Sagging over her thighs and kneecaps as it fought for more room, she was breathing heavily from exhaustion and adrenaline. Of her ever-expanding baby filled orb, her palms smoothed over herself, exploring her taut, titanic gut. She could feel something fluttering within her, and it took her brain only a second to realize that it was kicking. 

Her children stirring to life. She was hugely, massively pregnant even more so than before and tears slipped down her cheeks. The size of her pregnancy sextuplets was long gone and she honestly made a singleton pregnancy look like a joke. 

Her breasts were inflated and enormous and meager inches from pressing into her face. Too heavy now and using the swell of her belly to rest on, her dribbling nipples sending little pearls. Of milk running down her greatly large, tanned stomach. 

They were much bigger than the J cups that they had been when she had first woken up. Her thighs and rear had fattened up too in preparation for motherhood and her hips were wider. Violet’s massively pregnant body was pushing the limits of the mattress that she was laying on. 

It creaked under her weight, but regardless nothing could compare to the dominating feature that was her overly pregnant womb. It was huge, extremely overcrowded, her distended sides actually hurt from the way her skin was pulled. 

Over the engorged swell, she was so full, her belly heavy with children and ammonic fluid. Violet released a groan of pain from the weight hanging off of her spine. The teen was so obscenely full of babies, her girth so large that she couldn’t wrap. Her arms around herself and it almost looked like it could be the size of a beach ball. 

Her navel stuck straight outwards and had grown in size as well, fleshy and pink upon the great towering dome of her gut. She rubbed her hands over it, taking in the feeling of smooth, tight flesh, of squirming life inside of her. 

Another hand touched a section of her skin and it jolted the obscenely pregnant teen out of her tears. The chestnut-haired teen couldn’t see very well over her own gravid swell. 

But she heard a voice say, “I know it’s scary honey, but I promise I’m here to help.” 

Violet open her mouth to respond, when a deep rumbling growl echoed from within her baby filled orb. A rush of pleasure shot quickly through, her and white danced along the edges of her vision.

A creaking came from within and her titanic middle bulged forward by several inches at a time. Perfectly round and ready to burst with the combined weight of her children and the huge amount of amniotic fluid within her womb. 

Finally, as quick as it started, her obscene belly’s growth stopped, Violet was completely taking up the entirely of her twin mattress. Her belly had almost more than half of it hanging off the side of her bed. 

While the other half reached the open window near her bed, she looked like she was severely overdue. Her belly was enormous and round, she was stretched at what had to be her max. The teen looked like she could pop at just about any second, he had no idea how many babies. 

That were contained within her titanic sized taut gut, and didn’t know if he would be able to tell. 

She had passed out from the exhaustion of the growth and was panting in her sleep her hands rested on top of her massive belly. Jackson's hand ran soothing over her girth, as the babies in her womb could be seen kicking the surface of the skin. She moaned weakly. Her belly rested upon her thickened thighs no matter how much her legs were spread. 

Her obscene orb still greedy took over the space of her lap. As it remained bulging straight out in front of her round and dominating. Pushing her milk-bloated breasts upwards and right under her chin as they continued to laze atop of the dome of her stomach. 

He patted her belly, kneading small circles over its incredible peak, feeling just how tight and stretched her skin was. She was huge and pregnant and filled with who knew how many babies. She was snoring so loud that it was a surprise she didn’t wake the whole house. 

It was hard to take a guess but Jackson had to say that she was at least a full-term pregnancy with thirteen babies. Treduplets there was no way that He couldn’t tell his bosses about this. 

Texting on his phone with his one free hand, the black-haired man couldn’t believe his luck Lisa had been a success. But this pregnant teen was a gold mine, she was a perfect example of what Lisa’s snores could do to another woman. They would have to take her mother as well; Rose had been impregnated from the knock out powder. 

They would have to see just what it was that caused these reactions in these women. But from the responses that Jackson was getting, the higher ups were very excited to find out. 

A snore thundered through the house and Jackson could swear that he felt it run though him. Shivering he texted Trisha, who had responded back that she was done. That all the babies were set and that, she would be heading right over to check on the other two women.

Another snore rumbled out of the teen and Jackson pocketed his phone. He turned around and walked out of the room down the hall to towards the living room. 

Where he had left the knocked up teens mother Rose, who’s own twins pregnant swell creaked and started to grow skin jutted out an inch. 

Then shuddered and jutted out once more as inch upon inch grew, like a balloon full of air it continued to rise up. The milk started beading faster from her swollen areola, like a leaking pipe Jackson huffed impressed. So she wasn’t done growing, he figured that since it had been sometime. 

She would have been done, but then again this wasn’t normal to begin with. As the trimesters tacked on top of the already, full term triplet pregnancy it almost looked like a second pregnant belly was growing. 

Rose’s auburn hair had fallen out of her bun and now fell around her shoulders. She snored and another followed increasing in sound and causing the expansion of her pregnant swell. To only increase in speed the breast milk falling down the sides of her triplets stomach. 

At this point, as inches tacked on her bellybutton grew in size clearly seen through it. As inch upon, inch upon, inch of life filled her even more gravid orb. 

The triplet sized pregnancy had grown into quintuplets in a short amount of time. Her belly hung heavy in-between her thighs, that had shreds of cloth from what was left of her skirt. The rest of her thighs were covered by her quintuplets belly and her impressive K tits seemed. 

To be more puffed out than before, but that met have just been from the access milk. That were just now leaking out onto the flesh storing Violet’s siblings.   
She had completely taken over the chair, that her obscene form lay slumped over in.

A door creaked and Jackson glanced over his shoulder to see Trisha opening the screen door. But what he saw caused both of his eyebrows to rise in surprise. 

His thin coworker wasn’t the same way, that he had left her in the short time that they had been apart. The dark blue sweater was stretched tight over a dome shape. That was hanging lowly off her torso, the sides of her lab coat were hanging out and framing it like a certain. 

Large distended boobs each the size of her head, rested loving on each side of the dome. Her hips were rounded and curved outwards in a hour glass shape. 

To help with the weight, that she was carrying, a sliver of skin could be seen poking out. Just between the top of her black skirt and the under side of her sweater. Her brown hair hung down the back of her neck in a ponytail.   
Having fallen out of its bun, Trisha grunted in her throat and Jackson glanced back up at her face. 

“Trisha? What exactly happened?”, He asked astonished as his eyes fell back down her form. Traveling around it and taking in the way her dome sat on her. 

Jackson wasn’t one who would date coworkers, but he did like the way that her new belly had added a nice amount of curves. To what was otherwise her normally thin-like frame, Trisha pushed her glasses up her nose. 

“I ran into a problem, Miss. Maydays abilities seem to be very more active and powerful than we thought. I grew like this without noticing.”, the brunette said gesturing to her dome shaped belly, that actively pushed up a bit. 

Trisha's hand moved to cup the curving flesh growing down into her hand. “it would also seem like I’m not quite down yet myself.” 

Jackson huffed and placed a hand on one of his hips, “ So your pregnant now too? How far along are you? Do you know how many are in there?”

The hand on her distended flesh, inched out a little more and she gave a soft grunt before responding, “ It’s hard to say for sure. I have little experience in this myself, but I would say about maybe seven or eight months.”

Jackson placed his own hand on her swell then ran his hand up and down the flesh.

Before pulling it back and placing it in his pocket, “Yeah I would say that your at least nine months or more myself. Your carrying at least twins in that belly though it looks like your still growing Trish.” 

Trisha’s dome gave a deep groan at that moment and bounced out like a rubber band in growth. Pushing her sweater clear upwards having half of her skin hanging. Open out and proud for all, navel sticking out and her belly was starting to hang lower on her frame. 

It sat at a size now of nine months with triplets and a few of the buttons at the top of her sweater. Fell open and popped off leaving room for her cleavage to hang low. 

Giving a clear view to Jackson who was eyeing her out of the corner of his eye. Trisha appeared to be a little distressed, she was eyeing her dome-like belly. The brunette had both hands resting on it, but it wasn’t pushing out against her hands anymore. 

“I….I think we’re gonna need more help from Headquarters to have everyone looked over.” , she said eyes never leaving her very late pregnant belly. 

Jackson clicked his tongue a little annoyed, but it wasn’t like she could help this happening to her. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket again and dialed the number for HQ.


End file.
